


刺痛

by Baizhiiiiiii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baizhiiiiiii/pseuds/Baizhiiiiiii
Summary: Dean有个小秘密，Sam是个混蛋。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	刺痛

白热的阳光刺在地上，一切都白茫茫的，失去了声音。Sam低头踏进门廊，掏出钥匙准备打开旅馆房间的门。

最近他去图书馆的次数越来越多了。他不得不承认：除了必须去复习功课以外，图书馆也是一个躲开爸爸、躲开Dean的好地方。Sam不耐烦地扯了扯衣服，今天他没心情呆在外边：他的包里躺着刚刚收到的录取通知。

真的可以离开了，Sam说不上现在是什么感觉，很多东西在心里上下翻腾。爸爸又一次去了别的地方，把他们临时安置在这个小旅馆里，他又一次缺席了自己人生的重要时刻。不知道是不是中暑，Sam突然感到一阵恶心。他一直觉得格格不入，在这个家里尤甚。没有人来肯定他拼命争取“正常生活”的努力，没有人为他骄傲，连Dean也是。

拉开门，凉一些的空气扑出来，Sam感觉自己清醒了一点。进门抬起头，他没有想到自己会看见这一幕。

屋里拉着窗帘，看不分明。有一线窄窄的阳光从窗帘缝里照进来，照出许多漂浮在那的灰尘。那道阳光延伸到床上，穿过Dean的小腿。Dean穿着平常的睡衣靠在床头，胸前盖着一件Sam前几天换下来的衬衫，还沾着土腥和汗。他的嘴唇亮晶晶的，在昏暗的室内闪着光。看到Sam回来，他一下子僵住了。

终于。被我。抓到了。“Dean。”

“我以为你…”Dean说到一半就说不下去了。他的脸红得吓人，一只手还放在那衬衫的下面，动也不是，不动也不是。

Sam刻意说得平静：“我要去上大学了。”Dean立刻顾不上刚才的状况，翻身就要下床：“你要走？”Sam眯起眼，他分明听见了：离开我？“爸爸知道吗——”Sam把包扔下，落地声隔断了对话。他几步来到床前，挤进Dean的个人空间里。Dean被挤得往后缩了缩，还是瞪着他。Dean还坐在床边，被Sam居高临下地看着，很没有哥哥的威严。Sam不说话，只是在哥哥的注视下动作直接地解开衬衫、敞开裤子，把内裤露出来。

这两年他的个头快速拔高而肌肉还没有跟上，显得他很瘦。他把身体大方地摆在Dean面前，Dean被堵得什么也说不出来了，想躲躲不开，只好把视线放在Sam胸口上。Sam开口，语气尖锐：“你刚才在干什么Dean？”

Dean紧抿着的嘴唇开始发白了。Sam伸手拽下还挂在Dean肩头、有点可笑的衬衫：“你不需要这个。我不就在这吗？”说着就抓住Dean的手腕去贴自己的肚子，扯着他的手往下摸。他受够了，那些故作轻松的玩笑、半路岔开的话题。从多少岁开始？十五岁，十三岁？Dean一直把他当做小孩子对待，可他从来都是认真的。“Sam…别。”Dean把脸偏向一边，也不反抗也不躲，Sam的眼神沉了下去。怎么像个任人摆布的娃娃，真是可恨。

“你在想着我吗？”Sam不知道自己哪来的偏执，“在想着我手淫吗？”他强迫Dean把手放在自己的内裤边上，他的阴茎很快抬头，靠向哥哥的手掌，他忍不住抽了口气。稍稍松开手，Dean就很快地把手抽了回去。Sam更生气了。“爸爸的好儿子每天就在想这个？”果然，Dean的脸色变得很难看。

Sam喘着气盯着Dean，他知道自己说了错话，但他一点也不感到抱歉。他知道的，其实想要改变什么太难了。但在今天，好像一切被压抑的东西都有了突破口，好像只要他们做爱一切问题就都得以解决。Sam强硬地挤上床，膝盖挤进Dean的两腿之间。他粗暴地扯下Dean的内裤，然后一把握住阴茎，毫无技巧地揉捏着。Dean在他手里硬得很快。

Sam试着撸动了一下，想看Dean的反应。他最不想看到的就是羞耻。Dean脸上根本没什么表情，他只是咬着牙，像是在承受疼痛，下面倒是很诚实地滴着水。Sam手上加快了速度，他想让Dean为他忘掉一切。

Sam把头弯下来去找Dean的，弓起的背上显出一些突出的骨头。他把脑子里堆积的想法全都一股脑地说出来了：“Dean…你不用再当好哥哥了，你自由了。”Sam咬上Dean的耳朵，Dean被咬得哆嗦了一下。“你有没有想过你可以走，从这些破事里走开，去找自己的生活…”他能感受到Dean正在颤抖，真真切切地因为自己的话而颤抖。“还有…你不用总是给我那些泡妞建议，你可以操我，我没意见。”Dean猛地往后滑了一下，好像他的胳膊已经不能支撑住他了。“Sam！”他好像要阻止Sam说出自己不愿承认的东西。

“别再他妈的骗自己了…”Sam恶劣地想要看到哥哥崩溃的样子，“去他妈的家族事业…我才不在乎什么猎魔，还有什么乱伦的狗屁…你想要我不是吗？”他一边说一边胡乱啃咬着Dean的脖子和脸颊，像是威胁又像是示好。“Sam…”Dean的声音像是在哀求。他的眼里含着悲伤，不知是为了谁。

Sam又往前推挤，想去感受Dean的呼吸。Dean被压得完全躺倒下去，现在他弟弟的身体已经能完美地罩住他了。

Sam硬得难受，血液在脑内轰鸣。但他顾不上自己，只是紧紧盯着Dean的表情，想要找到一丝破绽。“你怎么就不明白…”Sam居然有点上气不接下气了，他深吸一口气，像是要对这个世界发表演说。“我们应该一起！到别的地方去…任何地方！”他加快了动作发狠地摩擦着，迫切地想要击碎点什么。Dean不再睁开眼睛，睫毛随着他的动作打颤。

“Dean！”爬起来揍我一顿也好啊！“你还是什么都不打算跟我说吗？”操！说你爱我啊！

Dean在他的手里抽搐着射出来，溅得到处都是。Sam没有停下，直到Dean射得干干净净。屋子里慢慢变得安静，空气全都沉下来，全都是性的味道。Sam突然感觉屋子里的寂静压得他好难受。“你不愿意选我吗？”他发现自己的声音里全是控制不住的委屈。Dean靠过来，吻上了他的嘴唇。

和Sam想象的不一样，那只是唇瓣压在一起，没有任何色情的意味。他哥哥柔软的嘴唇就贴着他的，Sam感觉世界一下子清明了，Dean从情绪的乱流里稳稳地接住了他。等他呼吸平复了Dean才分开，又亲了亲他的嘴角。

他被彻底打败了。

Sam才反应过来自己在做什么。他哥哥正被他压在床上，衣衫不整，手腕上还有刚刚被握出来的红印子。Sam看着身下人狼狈的样子，眼泪不受控制地掉下来。“Dean对不起！…对不起…”他感觉无地自容。他缩进哥哥的肩窝里，手臂把他箍得很紧很紧。

天气闷热，压得人喘不上气来。他们还需要在这里待上好几天。夏天的白天太长，想躲进黑暗里都很困难。Sam总躲着Dean，Dean却好像没受到影响，一切照旧，只是说话的态度冷了点。愧疚被时间冲淡，Sam越想越气愤。果然Dean还是最擅长装作什么也没发生，干脆他也赶紧忘掉这件事好了！

又一个下午，Sam坐在桌前装模作样地看书。Dean突然走过来，伸手把他手里的书合起来。Sam一下出了好多汗。

Sam抬起眼来盯着Dean，但那只是虚张声势。他讨厌那种心虚的感觉，那种被Dean牢牢抓在手心里的感觉。“有的时候你真是个混蛋你知道吗…但无论你干出什么事来，我都他妈无法恨你。”Dean咧嘴一笑，那只能说是苦笑。还没等Sam说话，“Sam，别说了。”然后Dean跪下来，一下含住Sam的阴茎。

一切都错了，一切又都对了。

他们都很急躁，好像有无数的困惑只能在对方身上寻找答案。Sam发现自己差点忘记了呼吸。他们汗津津地贴在一起，Dean的手在扯他的头发，让他感到微微刺痛。他热情地吻上Dean的脖子，为得到哥哥的信任而狂喜。Dean之后肯定又会逃避，但他现在终于肯放下肩负的东西了。他不是好儿子好哥哥，他只是Dean。Dean终于愿意稍张开紧闭的蚌壳，向他露出赤裸的软肉。他想要抓住他，再久一些。

Sam胡乱地把床上所有的东西都推下去，带着Dean躺下。他们刚倒在床上Dean就催促着Sam进来，他很惊讶Dean已经准备好了自己。进入的过程很慢，绝对谈不上享受，但谁都没有准备停下。他们都需要这个。

Dean脸上的表情说不上是舒服还是痛苦，他小声说着什么，像是自言自语。“…我必须，”“什么。”Sam弯下腰，贴近Dean的脸侧。“让你走。”Dean抬起一只手整理粘在他脸上的头发，“我很高兴，你和我不一样。”他笑着，却一点也不让人放心。Sam使劲看着Dean，想要记住他这一刻的样子。“Dean…”他不自觉地念着，像是在念什么神奇的魔法咒语，“是你说不要说话的。”Dean扶着他脖子的手紧了紧，“是啊…专心操我吧。”Sam更卖力地动起来，嘴里尝到了不知道谁的血。

再两天后，爸爸回来了。Sam选择在吃晚饭的时候宣布这个消息，爸爸当然是大发雷霆，Dean低着头，什么也没有说。Sam瞪着眼，不让眼眶里的泪水影响他的表情。

Sam该离开的那天，爸爸又有了新的事要忙，他要Dean和他一起去调查什么吸血鬼的巢穴。可能是他还在为这件事而生气，也可能是他终于放弃了对Sam表现关心。Dean被派来送他，他们一起走到公交车站。

他们在路上故作轻松地说这说那。Dean几乎把每个兜里的东西都搜刮出来给了他，包括两条口香糖。然后他们就站在公路旁边看着这个小镇，看着公路通向的远方。Sam准备再做一次不可能的努力：“跟我走吧。”Dean摇头，给了他一个哥哥的笑容，全是认可和骄傲。Sam有点恍惚，还想再说什么，公交车已经到了。Dean轻轻拍了拍他的脸：“去吧。”

这巴士司机开车技术很差，晃得人难受。Sam抱着包望着窗外，看着一座又一座的山从眼前跳过。他第一次意识到自己离家越来越远了。

他在很多年前就知道了，他离不开Dean。Sam揉了揉脸，他要好好珍惜偷来的这几年。


End file.
